Origin: Even in death
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi] [BrooklynXKai]Lo inebitable pasó, Kai murío y ahora Brooklyn comprendió su sentir por él. ¿Será el correcto? o es acaso otro capricho más del pelirrojo, aún en la muerte nada lo podrá separar de su perfecto enemigo[Song fic]


**Advertencia—** _**Shonen ai **(Brooklyn X Kai) **Death, Dark **y **Song fic. **_

**Aclaración —** _Supongamos que Kai si se murió en Beyblade G Revolution. Y esto se pude tomar como una segunda secuela de Passive. _

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de **Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Canción —** "_Even in death" (Single version) Evanescence _

**Nota — **_Guía'Sou a todos. ¿Cómo se la pasaron en estas hipócritas fiestas?. ¡Qué viva el materialismo! Como sea. Sí, creo que ya se dieron cuenta, detesto esta época, pero ya me acostumbre a ella y mi familia a mis caras en plena cena. Ja!. Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo algo un poco más cortito y algo más romántico dedicado a cinco de mis chicas predilectas (Sí, de mi larga lista se resume en cinco) como presente de estas fechas y además porque sí me nació hacer este fic. Y sin más que agregar los dejo con esto, no olviden leer la aclaración al inicio. Y por cierto, pasen a ver mi profile, ya está actualizado y trae un poco de información de mi nuevo equipo Canadiense, a fines de año pondré su biografía por un tiempo (Ya que está muy larga) _

**Dedicado— _Anyanka Krushrenada, Kokoro-Yana, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy, Ashayan Anik Y Silvery Foxy Kara_.**

* * *

_**Origin: Even in death**_

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el número de puerta: Habitación 57.

Trataba que su respiración fuera lo más calmada, dio un largo y tedioso suspiro. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave color plateada y procedió a introducirla en la ranura del picaporte. La giró lentamente y empujo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone **_(Dame una razón para creer que tu te has ido)_

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong** _(Yo veo tu sombra, así que sé que todos están equivocados)_

Una habitación de hospital, común y corriente, pero aún pasados algunos días su cuarto permanecía cerrado como sí se quisiera conservar esa habitación intacta como él la dejó.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, poca iluminación tal y cómo a él le gustaba. Caminó lentamente guardando en su memoria el lugar. Aspiro, su esencia; seguía en el aire, eso era delicioso, los olores era lo que más me fascinaba de las personas, ya que creía que cada uno era quien era según su olor, seco, dulce, penetrante, Kai era enigmático, como de esos olores que con dificultad logras recordar.

—Tan efímero— dijo sonriendo al ver la bufanda del Ruso acomodada en la silla al lado de su cama.

No perdió tiempo y la tomó entre sus manos para acercarla a su rostro y aspirar lentamente el olor. Simplemente delicioso.

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth** _(Luz de la luna sobre la suave y marrón tierra)_

**It leads me to where you lay** _(Me dirige hacia donde yaces)_

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home** _(Ellos te sacaron de mi, pero ahora yo te llevo a casa)_

—¿Cómo es que alguien te pudo haber olvidado aquí?— se dijo así mismo aún más emocionado. Un extraño brillo oscilaba en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Dejó caer su cuerpo y se acomodo junto al buró oliendo aquello bufanda una y otra vez, tratando de retener el olor y recordarlo por siempre, sus ojos cerrados, entretenidos en su labor. Nunca escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, ni sentir la presencia de alguien más dentro de la recamara.

—Sabes que se ha ido— le anunció la voz como queriendo hacer entrar en razón al chico. Él sólo veía la cabeza de Brooklyn sobre salir un poco de su lado de la cama. —… Lo sabes ¿No, Brooklyn.

—Sí, lo sé, Hiro — respondió dejando de oler.

—Así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí—

—Lo sé — repitió con su tono normal de voz. —Me voy, pero— se pone de pie y enseña lo que tiene en las manos. —¿Puedo conservarla?

El peliazul lo pensó más de una vez, maquilava llevarle esa bufanda a su hermano, pero dada la situación, creía que lo mejor sería que Brooklyn la conservara.

—Está bien, puedes conservarla— Brooklyn sonrió de nueva cuenta al tiempo de que él le hacía un gesto dando a decir que era hora de irse de ese lugar. —Vamos.

Ambos salieron y cerraron la habitación tras de ellos. El pelirrojo se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, tratando de ponérsela como Kai lo solía hacer, pero fue en vano. El ruso era único, incluso en la forma de hacer las cosas. Se la colocó como pudo y le sonrió a Hiro, como dando a inquirir que deseaba su opinión, pero sólo se limitó a sonreírle de una forma desinteresada.

—¿Pasa algo, Hiro? —

—No, no pasa nada… — le respondió secamente.

—Sé que te pasa algo — le sonríe — así que puedes confiar en mí.

Hiro desistió, dio un largo suspiro y presionó el botón del ascensor. Se puso en movimiento.

**I will stay forever here with you** _(Yo estaré por siempre aquí contigo)_

**My love **_(Mi amor)_

**The softly spoken words you gave me **_(Las suaves palabras que me diste)_

**Even in death our love goes on **_(Aun en la muerte, nuestro amor seguirá)_

—¿Qué es lo que opinas de la muerte de Kai?. Por que después de todo esto muestras interés por él, siendo la persona que más odiabas. — Hiro le dio a conocer su punto de vista y sin duda tenía razón en varios aspectos. Sí, odiaba a Kai, lo detestaba en toda la extensión de la palabra pero.

—Pero… hay algo en él que me pareció intrigante al finalizar mi batalla con él— meditó un poco.

—¿Qué es?

—Que él… me había hecho sentir cosas que yo nunca antes había sentido, odio, miedo, rencor, dolor… y además.— hizo una pausa breve — además…él es mi perfecto enemigo, no hay nadie más que pueda llegar a mi nivel, no hay nadie más que me haga sentir es adrenalina. Ni Tyson, lo que sentí al pelear con él y al hacerlo con Kai era muy diferente, incluso… — toma la bufanda entre sus manos y la aspira— su olor me parece fascinante, aún muerto

—¿Su olor?— arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, su esencia, es intrigante — vuelve a oler —Ni las flores huelen tan bien como él.

Su ex entrenador sonrió ante esto. Fue gracioso. El elevador llego a su destino, la primer planta. Ambos salieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.

Brooklyn fue al parque de la ciudad tenía que despejar un poco su mente de aquel encuentro con Hiro. Encontró un lugar lindo para dormir, un lugar como le gustan lleno de flores, pero ningún olor le agradaba más que el de la tela alrededor de su cuello. Se acostó y miró al cielo, se comenzaba a poner grisáceo.

—"_Parece que va a llover"—_ pensó — pero aún falta tiempo, yo creo que será al anochecer. Tengo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero algo le hizo abrirlos. Eran un par de Mariposas. Una de color blanco con toques azules muy vistosa y una de color negro con tonos bermellón. Él sonrió ante esto; Eran lindas. Ambas papaloteaban juntas como jugando, permanecieron un tiempo enfrente de Brooklyn como su lo invitaran a jugar con él pero se fueron y se perdieron entre los árboles del parque.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love **_(Muchos dicen que estoy loco por mi amor, oh! mi amor)_

**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love **_(Pero ningún tipo de atadura, podrá mantenerme a tu lado, oh! mi amor)_

Una hora había pasado y aún trataba de dormir, era inútil, no podía concebir el sueño. Algo le molestaba, abrió los ante una sensación extraña en su nariz; era la mariposa negra. Sonrió.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu amiga? — le preguntó y esta tomó vuelo y Brooklyn se incorporo, observando a unos metros delante de él a la Mariposa Blanca tirada en el suelo, muerta. La negra se posó dando a entender que ella lo había hecho. (Mikael: Cuando las Mariposas atacan/ Tydus¿Las mariposas pueden hacer eso?)

Abrió vuelo de nueva cuenta y voló muy cerca de Brooklyn como si quisiera que la siguiera.

Miró a la Mariposa en el suelo, había entendido la indirecta, había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer, nada lo iba a detener y estaba completamente conciente de sus acciones.

**They don't know you can't leave me **_(Ellos no saben que no pudiste dejarme)_

**They don't hear you singing to me **_(Ellos no te escuchan cantándome:)_

Sigo al insecto por un largo tiempo, estaba seguro que debía confiar en la pequeña criatura. Sus instintos no lo engañaban.

Cual fue su sorpresa al estar en el cementerio enfrente de la lapida de Kai. En su mente sólo estaba ideas no muy claras como si un banco de neblina se hubiera formado en todo su cerebro el cual no le permitía pensar. Eso no era bueno. Su mirada se perdió en el Epitafio. "Rest in peace, Kai Hiwatari"

—Descansa en paz… — fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, le costaba trabajo comprender que sí era realidad, que él había matado a Kai, que sí estaba muerto, sin vida. No había ido al funeral, no tuvo el valor como para enfrentar a todos, los compañeros y amigos de Kai.

Era un cobarde tenía que admitirlo, pero antes y durante la batalla sintió la sensación de que a cualquier precio perdería algo, al terminar lo perdió, quedo en estado catatónico, frío. Quizá sintió que cometió un error, uno de los más graves sin sentir acaso lo que era cometer algo. Kai lo hizo actuar de formas extrañas decir cosas que jamás diría, sentir cosas que nunca antes experimentó.

**I will stay forever here with you** _(Yo estaré por siempre aquí contigo)_

**My love **_(Mi amor)_

**The softly spoken words you gave me **_(Las suaves palabras que me diste)_

**Even in death our love goes on **_(Aun en la muerte, nuestro amor seguirá)_

De todo un poco, fue como si en aquel momento de haber perdido renació con todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber. Un colapso de sentimientos, una mezcla, una confusión total al no acoplarse, después de enterarse de que él había muerto sintió que él también. Perdió algo, pero ganó una lección segura, la lección más valiosa que la vida le pude haber dado y a la vez la más cruel. Amar y haber perdido sin que nunca lo supiera, un amor no correspondió. Algo que lo hizo corroer su propia alma de coraje. ¿Acaso estaba destinado a una vida llena de odio y miseria?. ¿O es que acaso esa noche lloraba por lo que temía perder confundiéndolo con una falsa ira hacía quien consideraba su perfecto enemigo?

Lo sabía, se arrodillo y comenzó a escarbar la tierra aún fresca de la tumba de su amado tan lento como el ritmo de las gotas de lluvia descender del cielo.

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do **_(Y no te puedo amar...más de lo que lo hago)_

No le importo mancharse, no le importó el dolor de sus dedos recogiendo la tierra con suavidad. La Mariposa se posó en la lapida observando la escena como si ella hubiera cumplido una misión mandada del mismo infierno.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con furia recién escuchado el primer relámpago. Como si la luz del rayo hubiera anunciado la salida de una carrera comenzó a escarbar con más velocidad y brutalidad, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, sólo quería verlo una vez más. Se aboraso como una bestia oliendo a su presa, buscándola; sus manos ya sangraban y un extraño olor inundaba el ambiente. No era la bufanda de Kai. Era algo más.

El frío se sentía en el ambiente un frío siniestro. Se podía ver el aliento salir de su cavidad junto con quejidos desesperados. Para entonces la noche la había caído sobre de él, en el momento en que arribo al cementerio la Luna pálida se escondía entre las nubes temerosa de salir esta noche.

Otro rayo iluminó, Brooklyn alzó la mirada y a pocas tumbas de él estaban algunas palas, no perdió tiempo y trajo consigo una de ellas y comenzó a cavar con la misma desesperación la lluvia lo empapo todo, y no le importaba, cada cúmulo de tierra que retiraba lo acercaba más a él. Pasó así un tiempo y topo con el ataúd del bicolor; arrojó la pala y volvió a cavar con las manos retirando toda la tierra de la parte superior de la caja. Con trabajos logró abrirla y ahí estaba él. Pálido, frió como la muerte, su rostro apacible, pero aún se apreciaba su gesto serio.

—Kai… — susurró — Oh, Kai… nada me va a separar de ti — dijo.

Sacó su cuerpo de hoyo y pasó poco para que el cadáver estuviera empapado de igual forma y sucio. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos. Deseaba que esa abrazo fuera correspondido, pero aún así se sentía en paz una vez más teniendo a su amado a su lado. Sonrió ante esto.

**I will stay forever here with you** _(Yo estaré por siempre aquí contigo)_

**My love **_(Mi amor)_

**The softly spoken words you gave me **_(Las suaves palabras que me diste)_

**Even in death our love goes on **_(Aun en la muerte, nuestro amor seguirá)_

Arrastro a Kai hasta debajo de un árbol lo acomodo y él en su regazo se acostó y lo abrazó.

Como quisiera que él estuviera en vida para decirle todo, cada palabra, cada verso, cantarle cada canción, hasta que ya no quedara más que decir, vivir la vida como si fuera el último día tal y como él se enseñó a hacerlo. Mostrarle el amor que él confundía con un odio encaprichado. Hacerle entender que no sólo eran rivales ni perfectos enemigos, sino almas similares, en el mismo camino de espinas bañadas en sangre. Hacerle creer que debían estar juntos y que nada podría separarlos se lo quería decir y quizá lo lograría.

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do... **_(Y no te puedo amar...más de lo que lo hago)_

Ya nada le importaba tal y como lo pensó el día que él murió así que morir junto a él para después buscarlo y encontrarse con él en la muerte era una grandiosa y dulce idea para omitir el frío de su mente y no sentir el instante que la bella dama de negro se lo llevará.

**Even in die... our love has perdure **_(Aun muerto... nuestro amor seguirá vivo)_

—Aún en la muerte… nunca te voy a dejar…— le dijo. Cerrando sus ojos esmeraldas, simplemente esperando por el final.

**The End. **

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Flores para darte y armas para matarte"**


End file.
